


Clarity

by White Trenchcoat (white_trenchcoat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Chapter 852 spoilers, Gen, Hope after all, POV Sanji, Sanji finally gets it, Some angst, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, mostly joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_trenchcoat/pseuds/White%20Trenchcoat
Summary: From the depths of despair, Sanji begins to fight back against the New World and his enemies. Enough is enough.Or, finally, hope for Sanji!





	

I walked for hours in the rain. My tears mingled with the puddles around me, a rite of purification. I blubbered and cried like a child, for so long I retched. Strange, though, that now I should have such clarity.

Hope. Despair. Happiness. Joy.

What a fool I was!

After that cathartic session of tears, I ended up here, sitting with the only Vinsmoke I could call an ally. I told her everything, and she told me the truth. A fog of deceit had cleared.

I was so swept up in what was going on I lost sight of the truth in this ocean. A hard truth, and the reason why it was so dangerous. Not dreams, not pirates, or marines, or anything else. In fact, it was the complete absence of it that made this sea so dangerous.

Hope and despair are too simplistic, too… finite. Why hadn't I seen what people were telling us? Logic does not work in this realm of chaos, and simplicity falls away to the complexities of life. Here, the barriers are lowered, and we are taught to see truth. We are to throw away sense and stability, useless allies.

My beat down of Luffy. Anybody with sense would fight back, or if they could not, run away, even give in. Instead, like with everything, he was unpredictable, and I was the one hurt instead.

Going along with Bege was another, submitting to my family, accepting the marriage. The thought of escaping never occurred, not once the manacles were on; but what do you know, they were fake. If I had been brave enough to run, this would be over. My hands would have healed.

The facts are not as simple as I thought, and the lines are drawn in sand, easily wiped away. I tried to cling to a childish mentality, tried to follow Luffy's way of life, that single-minded, spear-on-chest thinking. Now I see, it was stupid, because Luffy is pure.

I am not, instead I am his second in command, his dragon, alongside a stupid swordsman. Together, we help navigate this tortuous and unforgiving world, heralds of the future Pirate King

"Get it together, Sanji! Take a long hard look at the most important things!"

I did. I am not a Vinsmoke, i am not a pawn, a victim, a plaything.

I am Black Leg Sanji, Cook of the Straw Hat Crew.

I will find the All Blue.

I will make Luffy the pirate King.

Be prepared, New World. We're coming to conquer you.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't wait for more of Sanji's newfound confidence. Please review or comment!


End file.
